El pasado siempre duele
by Lady Lunera
Summary: ¡Spoiler 9x03! Álex no puede olvidar un hecho de su pasado después de lo ocurrido en el hospital con Brooke. Reid intenta reconfortarla.


Ésta es la seguna historia de este finde tan horrible, jejeje. Es mi versión "dramática" de porqué Álex se comportó así en el hospital con Reid y la chica (ya he advertido del spoiler en el sumario). ¡Disfrutad!

**El pasado siempre duele**

Han pasado varias horas desde que Brooke te abrazara en el hospital, pero todavía tienes esa incómoda sensación en el cuerpo. Te pasa cada vez que se te acerca demasiado un niño o un adolescente, simplemente, no puedes evitarlo. Hubo un tiempo en que no era así. Te encantan los niños, antes y ahora, pero la sensación de que no vas a ser capaz de tratarlos te impide abrirte y relajarte.

Miras por la ventana y suspiras. Ya es de noche, y es de noche cuando los fantasmas del pasado atacan con más crueldad. Has llamado a James antes de coger el avión, pero no se lo has contado, hace mucho que has dejado de decirle cómo te sientes respecto a eso. Sólo querías escuchar su voz para sentirte un poco mejor.

Te has sentado sola al final del avión para estar tranquila, no quieres que nadie te moleste, sin embargo, oyes que Reid se levanta y viene hacía ti. Estaba contigo en el hospital, y se dio cuenta de todo. No te apetece hablar, así que finges que estás dormida. Sientes que se sienta enfrente de ti.

-Álex, sé que estás despierta -dice suavemente.

-Acababa de quedarme dormida -abres lentamente los ojos y lo miras.

-Lo que tú digas -responde sonriendo.

Y se instala el silencio entre los dos. Miras por la ventana, hacía la negrura de la noche, y escuchas tu corazón latiendo desbocado. Reid no sabe dónde mirar. Está incómodo, y tú lo sabes. Mira también por la ventana, para al instante siguiente, mirarte a ti y volver la vista de nuevo a la ventana. Eres tú la que al final lo afrentas.

-Está bien, pregunta -dices mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué quieres saber Reid? Porque es evidente que algo quieres saber.

-Esto...en el hospital, con Brooke, parecías muy incómoda, ¿por qué? Normalmente, las mujeres tenéis el instinto maternal muy desarrollado y...

-Reid -levantas una mano para detenerlo, él se calla al instante-. Voy a contarte una cosa, pero tiene que quedar entre tú y yo ¿de acuerdo? -él asiente. Respiras hondo antes de empezar-. Hace casi trece años, yo...estaba embarazada de cinco meses y medio, era una niña, cuando una mañana, dejé de sentirla. Fui al médico y me dijeron que...que había contraído una infección en la placenta, y tenían que provocarme el parto. James estaba Uganda, y no llegó a tiempo. Durante la intervención, sufrí una hemorragia tan fuerte que...-tienes que parar y volver a tomar aire-. Después de eso, me dijeron que no podría volver a tener más hijos. Para mí fue terrible, yo...deseaba tanto esa niña, y de repente, la pierdo y me dicen que no podré volver a tener más. Cuando te dan una noticia así, reaccionas de diferentes formas. Al principio estuve deprimida, bastante, pero luego, me creé una coraza hacía lo niños. Supongo que es una tontería, pero a mí, me hacía sentir mejor. Me distanciaba de ellos, era cómo si con esa barrera el dolor ya no pudiera tocarme. Supongo que ahora es un problema. La cuestión es que los niños me sigues gustando -terminas sonriendo con tristeza y bajas la mirada.

-Lo siento mucho Álex, no tenía ni idea -Reid también baja la mirada.

-Unos meses después, fue el caso del Antrax, así que no fue mi mejor año.

-No, supongo que puede decirse que no -tu compañero está de acuerdo contigo.

-Alana.

-¿Qué? -pregunta sin comprender.

-Alana, es el nombre que le íbamos a poner a la niña. Siempre me gustó.

-Es bonito. ¿Sabes que es de origen germánico y...

-Y que significa la reina de todos, sí lo sé -lo interrumpes y terminas tú misma-. Alana Blake, qué pena que sólo se quedara en una ilusión -dices con tristeza.

Reid te mira un instante, y poco a poco se inclina hacía ti, tomándote una mano. Lo miras sorprendida, él también lo parece, aunque sonríe.

-Álex, eres una gran mujer, y aunque no tengas hijos, eso no impide para que no te comportes como una verdadera madre a veces -sonríe, y lo imitas-. Sólo necesitas un poco de esfuerzo para abrirte con los niños y jóvenes, y dentro de poco, hasta puedes ser la niñera de Jack y Henry. Daría lo que fuera por ver eso.

Sueltas una carcajada, te parece increíble que Reid haya sido capaz de hacer un comentario así, el genio se está haciendo mayor, piensas. Te da un último apretón de manos y se levanta, dejándote sola. Te ha hecho sentir un poco mejor, no sabes si es por contarle tu historia o por su comentario, pero la incómoda sensación que te acompañaba todo el día, se ha ido. Ahora sí, cierras los ojos, esta vez, con una sonrisa en los labios.

FIN


End file.
